Nuparu's secret love
by ToaIgnika23
Summary: When they were playing truth or dare, the toa mahri found out that Nuparu was in love with an Av Matoran. He has still feelings for her, but does she even remembers him? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"I'm soooooooooooo bored." Complained Kongu.

"Me too" Groaned Jaller. "But what can we do?"

They all were in Hewkii's hut, in Sepherus Magna. There wasn't anything to do, they were bored.

"I have an idea." Said Hahli "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

"I like the idea." Said Jaller.

"You also like Hahli" Said Kongu. Hewkii and Nuparu laughed till Hahli threw them a water torrent.

"So" Said Jaller while he grabbed a triangular and orbed stone. They sat down in a circle and the stone's pit pointed to Hewkii and the other side pointed to Jaller.

"So, Jaller, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare."

"Well, kiss Hahli."

Jaller and Hahli both began to blush.

"No way. She's my friend."

"Yes, we're only that."

"Then give her a _friend's _ kiss."

Jaller leaned and kissed Hahli in the cheek.

Nuparu, Hewkii and Kongu began making _Aww's _noises.

"Fine, fine." Said Jaller. He rolled the stone and it pointed to Kongu, Hahli was the one who had to give the order.

"Fine, I pick dare."

"Well, go with Kiina and tell her something audacious."

"But…" Tried Kongu.

"No, if Jaller had to obey, you'll obey too."

Kongu mumbled something and he stood up. Kiina was walking right in front of the hut.

"Go on." Said Jaller as he pushed him with her.

The other four Toa Mahri began to chuckle as they watched Kongu approaching to Kiina and whispering something in her ear.

They all contained their laughs and exclamations when Kiina slapped him across the face.

"You bold!" She cried and walked away.

"This is probably going to hurt in the morning." Moaned Kongu while he grabbed his cheek.

"What did you tell her?" Asked Nuparu.

"If she wanted a crazy night."

"That explains why did she slapped you." Hahli said.

"Whatever, let's continue." He grunted.

The pit pointed to Nuparu. Jaller had to give the order.

"So…"

"I don't want to be slapped, so I choose truth."

"Well, have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

Nuparu began blushing and he avoided his friend's glances.

"So…" Insisted Jaller.

"I'm not answering that." He said in a defensively way. "What are you? Journalists?"

"If you want to put in that way, yes." Said Hewkii reluctantly. "C'mon, is not so hard."

"It is for me." He mumbled.

They stared at him.

"Why?"

"Her name was Malka. She was an Av Matoran."

"_Was_?" Asked Kongu. "Is she…?" Jaller elbowed him in the stomach.

"No, she's not dead. She's just… I don't know where she is. We used to be friends and one day… well…"

"What happened?" Hahli asked softly.

"One day someone separated us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"How did that happened?" Asked Hahli.

"We were just… Well, talking about…" He blushed "Well, you know, Matoran's stuff and… A titan who had wings and Makuta's mask came to us and kidnapped her." Nuparu had tears on his eyes, but somehow he knew how to hold them back. "I never saw her again."

"Brother, I'm so sorry…" Said Kongu. "Did she know that you loved her?"

"I was going to tell it to her that same day." He sighed "But well, it has been a long since then."

"Did Takanuva know her?" Asked Jaller.

"I don't know, I never asked him."

"Well, let's do it now." Said Hewkii. He tried to stand up, but Nuparu just grabbed his ankle and made him fall to the ground. "Umpfh, dude, that was rude!"

"Are you crazy? No one ever knew that I was in love with someone! Everyone think I'm only in love with my inventions!"

"Well, time to leave that tag." Said Hahli.

"But if I…"

"Nuparu, listen to me." Said Jaller. "Hewkii likes Macku and I like Hahli."

"WHAT?" Hahli cried.

"And we're not afraid to accept it." Continued Jaller. Then he stared at Hahli. "I'm sorry if that was offensive in some way."

"Never mind." Said Hahli, and she didn't help it but smiled.

Nuparu stared at his feet. Then he stared at Jaller, who was grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I… I think you're right." He said. "Let's go ask him."

…

"Hey, Takanuva" Said Nuparu.

"Hi, what's with you? Why are you so sweated?""

"I ran to find you. I just wanted to ask, did you ever meet an Av Matoran named Malka?"

Takanuva seemed to think a bit before answering.

"Yes, I actually meet her. Why?"

"Because I…" He blushed. "When I was a Matoran I was in love with her…. I'm still are, and…"

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH THE AV MATORAN MALKA!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LO…"

Nuparu lunged at him and put his hand on Takanuva's mouth.

"Hey, can you yell louder? I THINK NO ONE HEARD YOU IN ANOTHER GALAXY!" Nuparu shouted with rage.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." They stood up. "Yes, I meet her. She was my friend till Makuta Icarax kidnapped her."

"Icarax…" Muttered Nuparu. "So that was his name…" He stared at Takanuva "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Uh, Icarax is dead."

"WHAT?" Nuparu was incensed "SO HE JUST DIED AND HE DIDN'T LET ME GIVE HIM WHAT HE DESERVED? DAMN YOU, ICARAX! DAMN YOU!" He screamed out to the sky.

Takanuva trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Calm down, dude. You really should look at yourself. Your face is really red."

Nuparu breathed hard.

"So do you think Malka may be alive and free?"

"I don't think so. I know so."

Nuparu's chest almost exploded of happiness.

"WUJUUU! Where can I find her?"

"Maybe she's…Hey, wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to find her!" He yelled without looking back and without stop running.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

He ran as fast as he could. Well, it was easy for him. He was a Toa and he was in good shape after all.

He dodged some Matoran and Agori. Some of them kept staring at him. Nuparu didn't care. He just wanted to see her again. Suddenly he crashed against Kongu.

"Whoa!" Said Kongu "Where are you going so quick fast?"

"I'm…" Panted Nuparu "I'm looking for Malka."

"Is she alive?"

Nuparu stared at him a bit annoyed.

"Of course she's alive." He snapped.

"C'mon, don't get angry. But, how are you so sure that she will recognize you?"

Nuparu stared at the ground with sadness.

"I'll be honest," He said and sighed "I'm not sure if she'll recognize me. But I'll tell him who I am and then everything will be okay."

"And if she actually has a boyfriend?"

"Oh, come on, do you really want to make me feel bad?"

"No, dude, but I'm warning you. Some girls are quick complicated."

"I know that but…"

"Just look at Hahli and Jaller. Hahli has him on the palm of her hand, and he drools for her. Also, if you notice, she can do with him as she wishes. Thankfully Hahli is too nice to hurt him."

"But if I…"

"But not all of them are like Hahli."

"Kongu…"

"If you really love yourself then you won't let her break your heart…"

"KONGU!" Yelled Nuparu. "Look, dude, I'm not sure at all. And you're making me loose my security."

"Sorry, dude. But you're my best friend, and I don't want any girl to broke your heart."

"She won't. She was my best fr…" He stopped when he saw Kongu's face. "She was my FEMALE best friend." He gave him a friendly shake and laughed "You know you're my best friend, anyway."

"I hope so." Said Kongu, trying to seem jealous, but he wanted to laugh.

Nuparu laughed and continued running.

"Good luck." Muttered Kongu,

…

"Hi." Nuparu said to some Av Matoran "Have you seen Malka?"

"Malka…" Said an Av Matoran "Yes, yes. She was talking with Solek."

"SOLEK?" Nuparu yelled. "WHO'S THAT?"

"He's an Av Matoran and…"

Nuparu sighed.

"Where can I find her?"

"Go to the central river. They must be there."

Nuparu felt a small anguish in his chest. What would they be doing?

"Thanks, little one." He said and began running to the river.

…

He finally arrived there. He began looking for them with the sight, and he saw a Matoran. That seemed to be a Ko Matoran, not an Av Matoran and there was…there she was… she was alive… and she was… grabbing Solek's hand. Then they approached their faces and then they… they kissed. Kongu was right.

Nuparu felt his heart breaking in two parts. He just bite his lip, sighed and walked away from there.

…

He wanted to talk with someone, maybe with Kongu, but Kongu was at that moment fighting with Gresh. Maybe Jaller would understand how he was feeling now.

He opened the door of his teammate hut's and what he saw made him feel even worse.

Jaller and Hahli were kissing and it seemed like if they wanted more than only that because he was over her, her legs were opened and he was holding her thighs and pressing their bodies together.

He coughed. They separated abruptly.

"Uh…" Said Jaller "Hello." He said but his tone of voice wanted to say: _You just interrupted us before the best part begins._

"Did you finally see Malka?" Said Hahli when she wasn't so blushed.

"Yes… I saw her and… well..."

"Let me guess." Said Jaller "She didn't recognized you."

"No… She didn't even saw me." Nuparu said sadly.

"Why?" Asked Hahli.

"She was with Solek…"

Jaller and Hahli stared at each other.

"Who's that?" They asked at unison.

"He's an Av Matoran. And that's not it. They… They were making out." He said while tears began running on his mask.

Jaller and Hahli stared at each other with concern and then stared at their friend. They wanted to comfort him, but they just didn't find the words to do it.


End file.
